A Busy Day
by Crazy-Dream
Summary: Gwen and Arthur prepare for a royal banquet/


Gwen had an aching feeling that today was going to be a long day; the neighbouring royals were in town for a huge banquet in the main hall. Uther had demanded that everything be perfect, and despite the fact she loathed Uther more than anything in the whole world she knew better than to disobey orders. Her and all the servant had been swept off their feet trying to make sure everything went to plan, apart from a minor catastrophe in the kitchen when a few bottles of wine had been smashed everything had run smoothly. Despite being plagued with a never-ending stream of work Gwen's mind wandered, everything anyone said or did seemed to have an Arthur connotation.

Arthur spent the past couple of nights tossing and turning, worrying that his father would once again try and marry him up with a neighbouring town's princess. True, they were all very beautiful, charming and funny women in their own rights, but they were nothing on _his _Guinevere. He smiled at the thought of her, picturing her face, in life-like definition. Every time it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was.

Gwen decided to wear a new garment she had just made; it was from a light shade of green that highlighted her beautiful competition, it made her feel like a princess. She swept her hair to one side holding it in place with a hair accessory Morgana had given her back when they were closer friends. Something had changed and Morgana no longer felt like the same person it was like her heart had frozen over.

The room was full of royalties of all shapes and sizes; from pot-bellied kings to petite princesses. The tiniest of whom a little girl by the name of Elizabeth or Lizzie, she must have only been about two or three. All of the maids were all taken by here and made cooing sounds every time she passed.

It got Gwen thinking about her future, about husbands and babies; she had always wanted two girls and a boy. The thought of a full house really appealed to her, always keeping her busy and happy. She hoped Arthur shared these dreams with her.

Speaking of Arthur she felt a twang of jealously when he saw her speaking to two gorgeous princesses, one had blonde curls that seemed to go on forever, mesmerising blue eyes that matched her dresses and a perfectly lean figure. The other was the taller of the two, with silky brown hair and emerald green eyes. Both girls were smiling and laughing at Arthur, what hurt the most was that Arthur seemed to be happy with them. Gwen knew it was a selfish thought making her realise quickly how Arthur must have felt when Lancelot waltzed back in and out of her life like that. Gwen had never felt so guilty, a single tear drop rolled down her cheek dropping onto the wooden floor beneath her.

Arthur was frantically trying to finish the conversation with Miranda and Rebecca, his insides sunk to the floor when he saw a tear grace Guinevere's cheek. _His _Guinevere was upset and he wanted to make sure that he was there for her.

"Gwen." He called running down the hallway after her, when she didn't turn; "Guinevere!"

Gwen stopped dead in her tracks, wiped her eyes and spun round to face him. Arthur took a few strides to close the gap between them.

"Sshh, don't cry. What's happened?" Arthur spoke softly to her, his arms tightly around her.

"Its fine, I'm fine." She whispered.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, a little hurt she attempted to lie to him.

"I was just thinking about the future, husbands and babies, that kind of thing."

"And you saw me talking to Lady Miranda and Lady Rebecca, you thought…"

Gwen cut him off, "Yes, and Lancelot. I'm so sorry I upset you like that." She spoke into his shoulder.

"One day, I promise you. You'll be my queen and we will have loads of children, a house full of happiness. I know it sounds cliché but you have to trust me, I promise you when I am king things will be different." Arthur voice had a pained defiance to it, Guinevere would one day be his queen and no one could change that.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you, Guinevere."


End file.
